The Ghosts We Can't See
by divineoblivion
Summary: Harry missed him. He truly did, but everyone's been telling him that he'll never come back. As soon as he's about to embrace this statement, something phenomenal happens. Read and Review please.
1. The New and Unwelcome Neighbors

l The Ghosts We Can't See - Chapter One l

By: Divineoblivion

l Disclaimer l

No, I don't own Harry Potter; this all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling, but I do own my characters.

l Note l

Okay. . this used to be **Remie-niscence**, but I changed it because I had no idea what my plot was because I had written Remie-niscence along time ago. It drove me mad not knowing what to do so I trashed it. So basically, when I tried continuing it I was kind of winging it. Some things may be the same, but I changed a few things and I have a new plot.

l Pairings l

Ron x Hermione It's so obvious xD. Harry x my other OC? Lupin x another OC? I'll decide or maybe even you guys, it depends what you think of them.

l Chapter One - The New and Unwelcome Neighbors l

The last place on earth Harry wanted to be in was at the Dursley House, and unfortunately, that's exactly where he was. He stirred irritably in his bed as the sun's rays beamed down from the windowsill and awoke him almost instantly, and to his ' good ' fortune, the incandescence was accompanied by Aunt Petunia's unavoidable scolding to get out of bed. He sat up, acquired his circular glasses from the night table that sat by his bedside and did what he was told to do. He stretched for a moment, before the second sonant of Aunt Petunia's voice called from down stairs, and this time she wanted him to come downstairs. Harry grunted with great discomfort and decided to grant his Aunt's desire before she could yell at him thrice. He descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where the three Dursley's sojourned, all of them looking at Harry with every sign of great dislike.

" What? " Harry said grumpily. Aunt Petunia, who was currently frying strips of bacon, shot a nasty look at him.

" Well, make yourself useful. " She spat, shoving the oily spatula into Harry's face. " Not that you can. . " She muttered bitterly to herself as she approached the table and gave Dudley a soft kiss on the forehead. Harry gripped the spatula tightly in his hands, a surge of annoyance suddenly flowing in his veins. He turned the first strip of bacon to its side, as he listened to a commercial about marmalade.

" You're burning it! " Hissed Aunt Petunia who had suddenly appeared out of no where and snatched the spatula out of his hands. Harry backed away from his aunt, decided to take a seat at the table, when the doorbell had rang.

" Package! " Yelled the postman from behind the door.

" Dudley could you please get that. " Said Uncle Vernon who was seemed deeply absorbed with whatever he was reading in the newspaper.

" Make Harry get it! " Dudley whined as he scooped a vast amount of grits into his mouth.

" Harry, you get the door. " Uncle Vernon said, shifting in his seat, not looking at Harry whatsoever.

" Why can't Dudley get it! " Harry yelled.

" Package! " The postman said impatiently, loud foot-tapping noises followed after.

" HARRY, GET THE DOOR! " Roared Uncle Vernon who was now looking from behind the newspaper, his beady little eyes bulging out of his head.

" Fine! " Bellowed Harry who stalked off towards the door, remembering a similar conversation that occurred four years ago.

" Pack- " The postman began, but Harry had opened the door, looking at the postman with an annoyed look. " age.. " The postman finished, an odd smile creasing his lips.

" Sign here," He said, jabbing Harry with the clipboard, pointing his finger at an x that was printed at the bottom of the page. Harry gripped the pen and signed a very sloppy ' Dudley Dursley ' where the man had told him to do so. He handed back the clipboard, while the postman examined his signature.

" Thank you Mister. .Dursley! " The man smiled, handing Harry a large package, which was wrapped neatly with the finest color of periwinkle. Harry almost dropped it due to the its size and hefty weight. He regripped the package firmly in his arms and watched as the postman climbed back into his Muggle vehicle.

" Yeah, whatever.. " Harry muttered to himself while he took a look at the house standing in front of the Dursley's. Planted on the green, refurbished grass was a sign that read ' for sale ' which was obscured by a red sticker with white letters that said ' sold. ' Harry wondered who had moved out and who was going to move in. He gave the sign another inquisitive glance before the third sound of Aunt Petunia's voice interrupted his curiosity.

" Well " Said Aunt Petunia, who was peaking from the kitchen. " Who's it from? "

Harry eyed the package absent-mindedly.

" Oh.. postman.. package. " He bemused, approaching the kitchen while he kicked the door shut. Aunt Petunia gave him an odd look of disgust and continued frying the bacon. Harry climbed into a seat at the breakfast table, coursing the package towards Uncle Vernon. Still curious, Harry gave a quick glance at the window that viewed the house with the sold sign and turned to Uncle Vernon, who at the moment neglected the package.

" Say.. " Harry began, pointing at the house. " Who moved.. and who's moving in? "

Uncle Vernon looked sideways from behind his newspaper and actually put it down to take a better look.

" How should I know? " He spat, straightening up his newspaper and continued to read. Harry muttered angrily under his breath and set aside his curiosity about the house with the sold sign, and instead turned his attention upon the package. In the middle of the package was a somewhat sloppy and girlish handwriting, which Harry recognized immediately. It belonged to Hermione Granger's, one of Harry's best friends, and it read:

Harry Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

' No wonder Uncle Vernon overlooked it ' Harry thought to himself. He snatched the package from the table and got up, doing so, he caught Dudley's eye. Harry smirked to himself, as his cousin stared at him and his package with visible, and pathetic jealousy.

Harry ascended the stairs, opened the door to his room, and found Pigwidgeon carrying a package, which was almost the same size as Hermione's. He dropped it recklessly upon Harry's bed and squawked loudly with jubilant delight.

" Shut that bloody bird up! " Harry heard Uncle Vernon howl. Harry shook his head and shot a cold look at the tiny, gray minute owl called Pigwidgeon.

" Keep it down Pig! " He hissed venomously and threw Pigwidgeon a dead mouse from a tray beneath Hedwig's vacant cage. Pigwidgeon gobbled it down almost at once, whizzed around the room twice and zoomed into Hedwig's cage where he soon was in a state of slumber. Harry approached his bed to take a better look at the package Pigwidgeon delivered, with Hermione's still at hand. The package was obviously from the Weasley's because one, Pigwidgeon had delivered it and two, he recognized Ron's sloppy penmanship. Harry's arm began to ache as he set down Hermione's heavy package. He decided to open hers first and expected a healthy stack of books. He was wrong, it was just only one book, and a very large one at that. It was entitled ' _Quidditch Teams Around the World _' Harry examined the cover excitedly and picked it up from the box, revealing a very flattened envelope at the very bottom. He sat down on his bed, set the Quidditch book on his lap, which weighed down heavily amongst his somewhat scrawny legs and unfolded the envelope.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

Please enjoy the gift, I thought this might cheer you up since you're back on the Quidditch team.

Sorry I had to send it by Muggle post, as you may know, it's rather large and I assumed that the owls

couldn't handle such a heavy package.

I do hope that the Muggles are treating you fairly. Remember, if they're not, just give us a call.

We're all here at Grimmauld Place waiting for you. We won't be able to pick you up, but a family who has

just been recruited to the Order will accompany you here.

Take Care,

Hermione

All the excitement and happiness seemed to have drained away from Harry. He reread ' Grimmauld Place ' over and over, feeling quite offended and defensive. He knew Hermione hesitated at the word ' Grimmauld ' because there was a very salient smudge. He crumpled the letter in his hands, growing quite red in the face. ' How dare they continue using Sirius's house as the Order's hideout! ' He thought angrily to himself. He swatted the periwinkle box, from his bed and thrust himself onto his mattress. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, tears welling in his eyes while he attempted to suppress his anger. He squeezed the rumpled parchment in his fist as the tears failed to restrain. He sat back up, wiping away the freshly shed moisture from his eyes and threw the parchment onto the floor. He took a deep breath and turned to the Weasley's package. He opened it with no haste, nor excitement. Unlike Hermione's, the letter was at the top of the package. He held the envelope unstably in his hands and unfolded it.

Happy Birthday Harry!

I'm pretty sure Hermione wrote to you about a family who was going to escort you.. to you know where.

I hope you're doing okay, can't wait to see you again.

Ron

Harry stared at the letter for a few seconds and set it aside. He looked into the box, which was filled with several Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and every treat imaginable. With what looked like a great, yet painful effort, Harry smiled. He lay back down in his bed and began reading ' _Quidditch Teams Around the World_. ' Time to time Harry took a go at a few Licorice Wands. Everything seemed quite tranquil, Harry even actually believed that the Dursley's had gone and left the house, but he was wrong. To his misfortune, the fourth sound of Aunt Petunia's voice had filled his room. He sat up, growing very annoyed now, who wouldn't though? He staggered towards the stairways and headed inside the kitchen, where he found Uncle Vernon and Dudley watching some Muggle sport that was currently on.

" What? " He said, looking for this aunt. Aunt Petunia appeared from the sink with a newly filled watering can, shoving it into Harry's chest; a good bit of it slopped onto his shirt.

" I want you to water the Hydrangea Bushes. " She instructed bitterly, returning to the kitchen to patrol something that was baking in the oven. Harry nodded without complaint, seeing as though this was a good opportunity to take another peep at the house with the sold sign at front. He took a look at the sky first, taken aback by its darkening appearance. He realized that he must have read for quite a long period of time, ' nine hours at the most ' he thought. Harry felt quite sluggish, seeing that he had only read about a third of the Quidditch book. Next he examined the house, and to his surprise the people moving in were already there. He tilted the watering can slightly so that a few droplets of water poured down from the maw and onto the scorched Hydrangea Bushes. For a moment, the Hydrangea Bushes seemed to have sprung to life. Deemed from the sun's torrid rays and relieved with a douse of cold water, the leaves seemed to have sprung up on end. Harry didn't bother to notice; instead he was trying to get a better look at the figure standing in the middle of the road, who seemed to be wearing a very pointed hat, a witches hat. Harry gasped, covering his mouth with his freehand, tilting the watering can further with the other.

" Take that hat off! " Yelled a woman's voice. " Muggles could be watching! " The women hissed as she cuffed the hat out of the girl's head.

" Sorry mum. " He heard the girl apologize gruffly, as she gingerly rubbed the spot to where her mother had knocked the hat off. Harry gave a small croak of both interest and confusion. ' Muggle? ' He asked himself. Harry was certain these people were of the magical lot, and then it nipped him in the ear. ' Could these be the people who would be escorting me to Grimmauld Place? ' It pained him to think about it, but this wasn't the only thing nipping him in the ear. Aunt Petunia had pulled him back from the window. Without notice, the droplets of water pouring from the can soon thickened into a waterfall.

" You're over watering them! " She hissed as she jostled Harry aside. She took a peek at her precious Hydrangea Bushes to see if they were okay. Harry rubbed his ear, glaring at Aunt Petunia who was now taking a look at the new neighbors.

" Vernon! The new neighbors have arrived! " She whispered, somewhat excitedly to Uncle Vernon, who at moment was engrossed with the television. He stood up a few minutes later and made his way towards the window, Harry following afterwards, but Dudley, being who he his, pushed Harry out of the way, snickered maliciously to himself and took Harry's spot as the third spectator. Harry cursed hexes under his breath, rubbed his arm where Dudley had rammed into and attempted to take a look out the window. It was no use, apparently, Dudley's head was too big to overlook, infact his head was too big to begin with. Giving up, Harry decided to go upstairs. He heard Uncle Vernon say, with a few signs of envy, " Look at the car they have! " Harry shook his head. Maybe the new neighbors weren't witches or wizards, maybe his ears were deceiving him. He arrived at his room and flung himself onto his bed at once. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before dozing off. The last thing he heard was Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon ascending the stairs. His Uncle muttering something about not liking them already.


	2. To the Rescue

**l The Ghosts We Can't See-Chapter Two l **

By: Divineoblivion

**l Chapter Two - To the Rescue l**

Harry found himself lying on the same bushes of Hydrangea he had over watered last night. It was a fairly hot day, though the cool shade of the Hydrangea leaves were refreshing him a bit. He spent the hour on his back, lying down on the cool surface of the earth thinking about the new neighbors, yet he didn't even consider looking at their house. He didn't know whether it was the hat the girl was wearing or how the women had included the word

' Muggle ' into her scolding that roused him. Either way, it piqued his curiosity and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know: whether they were or whether they weren't ' magical. ' He thirst for that information, yet he couldn't quench it. Harry pummeled a fist into the soil. He was fed up, he knew he couldn't get that information unless he did something about it. He sat up almost instantly, but only to that find a girl was close to him. **Very** close.

Harry hurdled backwards against the rough pavement of the house, howling loudly as the small lumps pricked his back. The girl was surprised as he was, she too bounced backwards, taken aback by how Harry shot up unexpectedly.

" Sorry. " She apologized, stood up, and at the same time besprinkled any dirt particles that may have sprung onto her dark, pewter ensemble. Harry couldn't help to think that there was something strangely familiar about her mellow voice.

" Right. ." He scowled, attempting to rub his back. He avoided the girl's gaze, kind of angry because she showed up unannounced. He hadn't the slightest clue who she was even, and quite frankly, he really didn't care at the moment.

" Look, I _really _am sorry. " She apologized once more, sounding a bit desperate this time.

" It's all-- " Harry began, growing even more vexed then he was, but stopped once he took a look at the girl. His eyes squinted a bit and his anger continued.

" Who are you? " He asked testily.

" Er. . " She began, looking quite dumbfounded. " Diana Emerson. " She said uneasily, but Harry remained dead quiet, though, he was contributing a very nasty look at her, which was quite loud. Seeing as though Harry was still silent, Diana strived to keep the silence from continuing.

" Here, let me help you up. " She said as soon as she noticed that Harry was still on the floor.

" No it's fine! " He growled, getting up on his own when Diana offered her hand. He headed for the Dursley's front door, muttering things angrily to himself.

" Please don't be mad Harry, I said I was sorry. ." Diana called after. This of course caught Harry's attention. He didn't even ask how she knew his name. He didn't need too because this answered the questions he was pondering awhile back . Since only the people in the Wizarding World new his name, everything was beginning to make sense. . He looked back at her with both brows raised. Diana looked surprised.

" You're a witch aren't you? " He inquired, and rather loudly too. Diana's eyes grew large and began looking left to right, making sure no one was around.

" Shh! Keep it down will you. " She said, portraying a worried look. " Someone might hear you. "

" So you _are _a witch. " He sounded astonished. " You were the one with the hat right? " Harry took a step closer towards Diana.

" You saw that? " She asked sounding embarrassed and nodded. " . .yeah that was me." She said with a sheepish grin forming at the corners of her mouth. Harry placed a hand in his pocket, fiddling with a clot of lint that seemed to have formed in his jeans.

" So . . What are you doing here? " Harry inquired.

Diana cleared her throat. " Well I saw someone in these bushes here. " She said referring to the Hydrangea bush. " So I thought I would check in out you know? "

" Right . " Harry said, both hands now in his pockets, and his anger with Diana finally drawing to an end.

" You know, you should meet my family, besides we're the ones who'll be taking you along with use to the Order. " She smiled, latching onto Harry's arm. Harry almost considered this idea for a moment, before thinking about the consequences if Harry did go and meet Diana's family.

" They're not very fond ' our lot' " He said, pointing into the window which revealed all three of the Dursley's who were currently engrossed with the television.

" I really don't think this is a good ide-- " Before Harry knew it, Diana had smuggled him completely into her house. He took a peak around, surprised that it looked exactly what Muggles would live in. His attention was soon drawn to a figure who was sitting down on a nearby couch, while reading a book entitled ' _Agriculture_.' The figure looked up from behind the book.

" Oh, its only you Diana. " The women said, setting the book on her lap as she clapped her hands two times. Everything in the house sparked and with a blink of an eye, the walls, the furniture, everything had morphed into something Muggles wouldn't ever possess in their house. Harry saw Diana grin out of the corner of his eye as he examined everything, very wide eyed with curiosity brimming vibrantly in his gaze.

" It's just a spell. When something or someone walks in unexpectedly, everything changes Muggle like. " Diana informed Harry. He nodded, looking at a bewitched duster which was uncluttering a portrait of an old, though quite noble looking wizard. The women on the couch gave a small cough. He turned to her, taken aback for the spell had changed her attire. No longer was she wearing a cherry colored turtleneck, but was enveloped with robes of the finest wine red. She set the book down next to her, which was no longer entitled _' Agriculture '_but instead read

' _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_ 'Harry raised a brow before the woman began to speak.

" Oh Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure everyone has been telling you this, but you look so much like you're father. " The women smiled. Harry couldn't help but notice that this women and Diana looked a like themselves, expect for a few unintended mistakes. Diana 's face was more youthful, while the woman's was thin and angular. The women had bluish-green eyes, Diana had gray eyes, which pained Harry to recall Sirius's eyes.

" Er thanks, you knew my father? " He hesitated for a moment.

" Oh, who didn't?" She laughed silently in amusement. " He was popular for many things, one of them was being a prankster. . " She grinned. Harry squirmed uneasily, trying not to remember a certain event that occurred in a certain Pensieve.

" Um, are you two sisters? " Harry inquired.

" Oh no! I'm far too ol- young." She corrected herself, Diana rolled her eyes amusingly and shook her head. " Er, I'm just her Aunt. Sophia Reynolds, please, make yourself at home. " She smiled, and shook Harry's hand, who he popped out politely, before returning to her book.

" She's quite the bookworm. " Diana said softly, making sure her Aunt didn't here.

" Always was, always will be. " Sophia said, still intent with the book, while Diana rolled her eyes again.

She was looking straight at him again, this time, neither jumped back in surprise.

" Well, since my parents aren't here.. " Diana began. " Hey Soph, where **is** my mum and dad? " It took awhile before Sophia answered.

" Oh.. um. Grimauld Place. Molly Weasley's probably just informing them with a few things that they need to know with the Order and a couple of more tasks.. They won't be back till tomorrow, but mind you, when they do arrive, you two better be ready. . " She said darkly from behind the book.

" I better go. " Harry said quickly, heading for the door. A rush of anger began to fill his lungs once again. He didn't need or want to be reminded that the Order was still using Sirius's house, especially when he was dead. ' Why are they still using his house!' He thought to himself, Sophia was now looking at Harry as if she had just cast an unforgivable curse on him.

" Oh dear. . " Sophia said, setting down her book. " Harry I'm sorry. " She said softly. " I didn't mean too. . "

Diana gave her Aunt a rather confused look, before running after Harry.

" I'm sorry if whatever my Aunt said offended you, but Harry! Hey Harry! " She called out from the door, but Harry had already ran inside Number 4 Privet Drive. He closed the door behind him, his heart was beating fast, yet in a rhythmic manner. He was now on the verge of tears, he didn't want to cry, he refused too, but all these emotions were running inside him all at once. He felt like he was going to burst, explode. .

" And where have you been.. " The familiar, poisonous voice of his Uncle's rang in his ear. Out of everything in the world, he just didn't want to hear his Uncle's voice at the moment. The Uncle he hated .. the Uncle who returned that hatred was standing next to his terrible wife and with his son, who was even worse then both of them put together. They were all looking at him with bitter and obvious looks of confusion.

" Outside. " Harry said. Quickly lowering his head so that the Dursley's wouldn't catch any sign of tears.

" Don't you dare lie to me! " He roared.

" I'm not lying! I was outside! " Harry yelled back and was now looking at all three of the Dursleys.

" I know you were gallivanting with that neighbor girl! " Uncle Dursley hissed.

" IF YOU KNEW WHERE I WAS, THEN WHY BOTHER ASKING! " Harry bellowed and stalked angrily upstairs.

" DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! COME BACK HERE BOY! "

Harry stopped in his tracks, hands shaking while he gripped onto the railings. Aunt Petunia grasped Dudley's shoulder, who happened to be smirking at Harry.

" You're damn lucky we--" Uncle Vernon began, shakily, but the chime of their doorbell had stopped him. Aunt Petunia headed for the door first, opening it slowly, and what seemed to be an enormous effort, she attempted to smile, though it was quite crooked at the side, startling the one at the door. It was Sophia.

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a threatening glance before taking a look at the visitor.

" Um. . " Sophia began nervously, her teal eyes fixated on Uncle Vernon's puce façade in horror. " Hello there Sir, I'm Sophia Capiello from down the street. " She said, quickly pointing at the house in front. " I, my sister and her husband had been sent to fetch Harry over there. "

Uncle Vernon gave a small snarl, turning to Harry and back to Sophia, looking disgustedly at her robes.

" You one of them? " Uncle Vernon growled.

" I beg your pardon? " Sophia asked sounding very offended.

" You know, one of his lot! " He barked, Aunt Petunia placing a hand on his shoulder and whispered, " Hush Vernon! "

" Well. . yes, yes I am! " Sophia said proudly.

" Then get out! " Roared Uncle Vernon, attempting to shut the door, but Sophia managed to thrust her foot in front of the door before it closed completely.

"Now wait just a minute. " She said, trying to stay calm. " I came here to get Harry and that's what I shall be doing! "

" No! I forbid him to go this year! So that no more of your lot come and bother us! " Uncle Vernon yelled, attempting to close the door again,. Aunt Petunia had crawled into a corner with Dudley. Sophia whipped out a burgundy wand from within her robes and was now pointing the tip at Uncle Vernon.

" _Confundus! _" She shrieked as a blue wisp of light shot out and hit Uncle Vernon directly between the eyes. Aunt Petunia and Dudley both gave pathetic cries as Uncle Vernon backed away, very wobbly and looking utterly confused.

Sophia hopped inside and closed the door behind her.

" Harry, fetch your things. You're leaving. " She directed, Harry nodded and did what he was told.

" He'll be okay in a couple of hours. It was only a spell to confuse him, no worries, he's not hurt. " She smiled reassuringly to Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon, who bumped hard into a wall and fell back with a loud thud.

" Never mind.. "

Harry packed his things hastily, snagged Hedwig's cage, which was now occupied by both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon and hurried towards the door, only to find Sophia.

" Ready? " She inquired. Harry nodded as Sophia shot out her wand again.

" Alright then. Here this might help. _Locomotor Trunks! _" She yelled out as the trunk followed both Harry and Sophia downstairs. " Toodles! " She waved good bye to the Dursley's and ran quickly out the door.

" Thanks.. " Harry muttered softly as he followed Sophia across the street.

" Not a problem. " She said, opening the door to the house as Harry, his belongings, and herself paced inside.


End file.
